As is known magnetic field sensors can be used in a variety of applications. In one application, a magnetic field sensor can be used to sense an electrical current. One type of current sensor uses a Hall effect magnetic field sensing element in proximity to a current-carrying conductor. The Hall effect magnetic field sensing element generates an output signal having a magnitude proportional to the magnetic field induced by the current through the conductor. Typical current sensors of this type include a gapped toroid magnetic flux concentrator, with the Hall effect device positioned in a toroid gap. The Hall effect device and toroid are assembled in a housing, which is mountable on a printed circuit board. In use, a separate current-carrying conductor, such as a wire, is passed through the center of the toroid and is soldered to the printed circuit board, such as by soldering exposed ends of the wire to plated through-holes.
Other configurations of current sensors that use magnetic field sensing elements are known. Other configurations of current sensors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,359, issued Aug. 24, 2004 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,265,531, issued Sep. 4, 2007, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
Various parameters characterize the performance of current sensors, including sensitivity, which is the change in the output signal of a current sensor in response to a one ampere change through the conductor, and linearity, which is the degree to which the output signal of a current sensor varies in direct proportion to the current through the conductor. Important considerations in magnetic field sensors include the effect of stray magnetic fields and external magnetic noise on the sensor performance.
It has been observed that an output signal from a magnetic field sensor, for example, a current sensor, tends to have a transient “glitch” when the magnetic field sensor is exposed to a very high rate of change of magnetic field, for example, as may be generated by a very high rate of change of current in a current-carrying conductor. The source of this glitch has not been understood.
Techniques, such as filters, have been employed to remove this unwanted glitch. However, filters tend to slow down a desired edge rate otherwise available at the output of a magnetic field sensor.
It would be desirable to provide a magnetic field sensor, for example, a current sensor, which does not have the undesired glitch in the output signal when exposed to a rapidly changing magnetic field (or current).